


No Ordinary Alley

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary back alley in downtown Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ordinary Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all seven seasons. Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_situations/profile)[**100_situations**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_situations/). Table[ here](http://secondalto.livejournal.com/29868.html#cutid1)

There shouldn't have been anything special about it; it was just an ordinary, dark, dank back alley in downtown Sunnydale. But to her, it held special significance. It was the alley behind the Magic Box. An alley where there had been many fights, blood spilled and vampires dusted. An alley she'd gone through when leaving the shop late at night and she didn't want to vampires to know where she was going. An alley where she'd followed Giles one night when they were fighting about battle techniques. An alley where verbal sparring had somehow turned to Giles pushing her against the dumpster and kissing her. An alley where she'd kissed him back. The alley where he'd told her his feelings and she'd responded in kind. An alley they'd continued to use when hiding the relationship from the Scoobies. An alley where the Scoobies had found them, and had revealed their acceptance of the couple. Yes, this was an alley filled with memories. Now, as the town was emptying, people fleeing from a danger far greater than any they'd faced before; she looked at this alley. She wondered if she would ever see it again. But at least she had the memories.


End file.
